The Raven's Night (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: In the Present Days, Juniper will someday be the Future Rusher.. When Miki returns and takes over the forest, it's up to the Rusherz to defeat her.. Rated T for Mild Blood, Violence, and Safety..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am back with another story! Please note I don't own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's Butch, Juniper, Miki, and all of my Rusher OC's. And note that "We are One" belongs to Angélique Kidjo, and The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Enjoy!**

_Past.._

It was a slightly windy day in Baltimore, as the sun was up. Scavenger and Midnight were ready for the newest member of the Rusher Family. One of the Rusherz were at the HOK, preparing for the Ravens' ceremony.

"Well, who's ready for the new Rusher to arrive?" Steed asked.

"We are!" Peck cheered.

Peck and Lotus were in a relationship for years. Claw, Spot, Sonar, Steed, Peck, Swoop, and Grizzly were also in a relationship with their girlfriends for years. Once all of the Rusherz were ready, they went out the door.

"I'm really excited for the new Rusher to arrive. You?" Lasso asked.

"Yeah, I really knew the newest Rusher would be so cute!" Blowtorch responded.

Scavenger and Midnight were in the hospital, awaiting their new Rusher in the family.

"Should we go to the hospital? I've got a call from Scavenger saying that he needs us.." Freefall asked.

"We'll be able to go." Talon replied.

All Rusherz used their teleporters to teleport to the hospital, while Scavenger and Midnight are still there.

_Meanwhile at the Hospital.._

Scavenger and Midnight were at the Hospital room, while she gently held her newborn daughter in her arms. The doctor went inside the room and spoke to Scavenger.

"Mr. Scavenger.. Your friends want to see you.." The doctor spoke.

The doctor opened the door, and Scavenger saw some Rusherz coming inside the room. The Rusherz were left in shock and happiness at the same time when they first came inside.

"Guys, you are here just in time. We would like you to meet our daughter.." Midnight cooed.

Midnight and Scavenger revealed their newborn daughter as the Rusherz were left in awe.

"That is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen.." Talon cooed.

"I-I.. I can't believe how cute she is.." Stallion gasped.

"Her name is Juniper.." Scavenger said, smiling.

"Hello, Juniper.." Freefall cooed.

Juniper sneezed, as Freefall spoke.

"Bless you!" Freefall spoke, smiling.

Juniper then cooed as Skyla spoke.

"Welcome to the world, Juniper.." Skyla cooed.

Juniper is the newest member of the Rusher family, as all Rusherz were left in happiness. Scavenger and Midnight are now the proud parents as Juniper arrived to the world..

_Present day.._

Juniper was running around, playing before Scavenger catches her in his arms. She giggles continuously as Scavenger catches her before coming near the edge.

"Where do you think you're goin' in a hurry?" Scavenger asked, laughing.

"Father! Let go!" Juniper growled, wriggling in Scavenger's grasp as he moves her to safety.

"I just want you to be more careful.." Scavenger said to Juniper.

Juniper tries catching a butterfly, until Scavenger gently catches her.

"Are you listening? While you're on a flying adventure, accidents can happen. You can get hurt, or even lost.." Scavenger informed his daughter.

"Hurt, or even lost.." Juniper sighed.

"And remember, I want you to stay in sight of our home in Baltimore.." Scavenger said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know.. Can I go now?" Juniper asked, impatiently.

Midnight and Hank came towards Scavenger before speaking.

"Mind your father, Juniper.." Midnight replied.

"Hmm.. Very funny.." Scavenger laughed.

"Now, stay away from the...uh.. Forest thing!" Hank stammered.

"Forest thing? What's the forest thing about?" Midnight asked.

"It's about when the.. Scorpion Wolf hybrids take over now.." Scavenger replied to Hank.

"Oh, right.. Also, Juniper. Stay away from the Forest.. Wolf Scorpions! Or.. Rouges!" Hank said.

"Hank's right, Juniper. Stay away from the Scorwolf Forests.." Scavenger said to Juniper.

"How come?" Juniper asked.

"Never mind.. Just fly along now.." Scavenger replied.

Juniper then flew away before Scavenger spoke again.

"And stay on the path I made for you!" Scavenger shouted.

"Who does this remind you of?" Midnight asked.

"Who?" Scavenger spoke.

"Just like we are young back then.." Midnight chuckled.

Midnight then tackled Scavenger, remembering the dangers then put themselves into when they're young.

"The dangers we put ourselves into when we're young?" Scavenger shook.

Midnight got up and spoke to Scavenger.

"She'll be fine.." Midnight said to Scavenger.

_Later.._

Ozzy and Wolfe were walking around, talking.

"Morning, Ocelot Captain, this is the wolf speaking. We are now arriving at the pond!" Wolfe said.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Juniper.." Ozzy replied.

"That's what Scavenger told us to do.." Wolfe responded.

"Danger can be lurking behind every rock, Wolfe.." Ozzy said to Wolfe.

"We need to keep an eye on Juniper. She could be in danger!" Wolfe shrieked.

"Calm down, Wolfe.. She'll be fine, as long as we supervise her.." Ozzy responded.

Juniper was busy chasing a butterfly, while the bug flew away.

"Hey! Come back! I just wanna play!" Juniper growled, landing onto her feet.

But the land has caught her attention, as she spoke.

"The Raven has found a special place.." Juniper growled, smirking.

With a rustle of grass, Wolfe and Ozzy popped up, leaving the Wolf and the Ocelot, and the Raven screaming.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Wolfe, Ozzy, and Juniper all screamed in fear.

Juniper fell onto the pond, leaving Wolfe in shock.

"Don't worry! Super Wolfe is here to save you!" Wolfe shrieked.

Wolfe jumped into the pond, looking for Juniper while swimming underwater. Luckily, Juniper got out before Wolfe swam underwater.

"Good news, Wolfe! Juniper got out of the pond.." Ozzy said to Wolfe.

Wolfe got out of the pond and spoke.

"Yay! She's alright!" Wolfe cheered.

"Let's make sure she's intact.." Ozzy said, checking on Juniper.

The good news is that Juniper is not hurt at all. Wolfe and Ozzy would be shocked if they had lost Juniper.

"Now, Juniper. It's not alright to fly away alone. It might be dangerous!" Wolfe informed Juniper.

"When you become an adolescent Rusher, you can go explore on your own.." Ozzy replied to Juniper.

"Let's get you something to eat! Plants!" Wolfe cheered.

"Wolfe, why would Juniper eat plants? How about seafood?" Ozzy asked.

"Salad!" Wolfe said.

Ozzy and Juniper both glared at Wolfe.

"What?" Wolfe asked.

Ozzy and Wolfe both argued when Juniper walked out. As she continued to walk, she tripped onto a small log, tumbling off, bowling into a strange Rusher.

"Ow! What was that for!?" The Rusher growled.

Juniper backed away as the Rusher spoke. But then caught her attention as it was just a Rusher. It was an Eagle Rusher, just like Swoop, or even Skyla..

"Who are you, Raven!?" The Eagle asked.

"My Dad said never talk to Wolf Scorpions!" Juniper growled.

"Wolf Scorpions? There aren't any Wolf Scorpion hybrids.." The Eagle huffed.

"So, how did you get here?" Juniper asked.

"Well, my father said that I can explore." The Eagle replied.

"Well, my Dad said I can go exploring, as long I get supervised.." Juniper replied.

"Hey, wanna face the fear!? I'm a brave Eagle that CAN face fear!" The Eagle asked.

"Really? That's a great idea!" Juniper replied in awe.

The Eagle Rusher and Juniper flew across as Wolfe and Ozzy continued to argue. Once they landed, they looked at the sign.

"No Rusherz allowed.." The Eagle growled.

"Well,I can face the fear!" Juniper cheered.

"I'll show you!" The Eagle said, running onto a log.

There was a log across the mucky pond, after the Eagle Rusher ran onto it.

"You try!" He said before Juniper ran onto the log.

Juniper ran on top of the log, as they both cheered.

"That was a nice one!" The Eagle said.

A bridge was there, before both figures ran onto the wooden crossway.

"We're ready for the biggest challenge.." The Eagle growled.

The Eagle and Juniper as they both ran on top of the bridge, an alligator jumped, crunching onto a piece of wood that fell.

"Hurry! Run!" The Eagle shouted.

The Rusher and Juniper both ran before entering land before alligator heads popped out of the mucky water. The alligator jumped out of the water, growling.

"Hurry! This way!" Juniper screamed.

Juniper and the Rusher both ran as both alligators continued to chase them. Once both Rusherz jumped onto a hill, the alligators growled.

"Hah! Take that, gators!" Juniper laughed.

"Did you see that? The alligators were so mean, they went RARARARAAWW!" The Eagle responded.

Miki then crouched in the grass below some distance away, growling.

"You are pretty brave.. The name's Butch.. What's your name?" Butch asked.

But instead of a normal answer, it was more of a slightly flirty answer for Butch.

"My name's Juniper.." Juniper replied, in a flirty tone.

Juniper bats Butch's helmet, shouting "Tag, your it!".

"Tag!" Juniper shouted.

"Tag! You're it!" Butch laughed.

But instead of chasing, Miki jumps in front of Butch.

"I told you to stay away from our AREA!" Miki roared.

"Uh, Hi.. Miss.." Butch stammered.

"Hello, Miki.." Juniper snarled.

"Brave, huh?" Miki growled.

"Wanna hear my Raven screech?" Juniper growled.

"Hah! Your screech will be too weak.." Miki laughed.

Juniper did her "Raven Screech", but not that Raven Screech she tried to do. Scavenger then did his screech, landing onto the ground, along with Midnight as Hank ran towards her. Swoop and Skyla also landed onto the ground as they all glared at Miki.

"Scavenger.." Miki growled.

"Miki.." Scavenger snarled.

Wolfe and Ozzy arrive along with Luka and Swift.

"Miki.." Swift growled.

"Crikey.. That's the same hybrid that attacked Peck!" Luka shook.

"Wolfe, Ozzy. We all get it. NOW GET OUTTA OUR FOREST!" Ozzy roared.

"Your FOREST!?" Miki snarled as Ozzy leaped backwards over Wolfe in fear.

"The Scorwolf's forest belongs to me now.."

"We've banished you from your planet back then after you attacked Peck." Swoop snarled.

Miki's pups came towards the Rusherz, and growled in anger.

"Koko, Mila, get back in the den.." Miki said, smiling.

Koko and Mila went back into the den before Scavenger shouted at her.

"Now, you.. GET OUT!" Scavenger shouted.

"You haven't seen my pups yet. Koko is my son, and Mila is my daughter.. My pups we be leaders of the Scorwolf forest in the future.." Miki snarled.

"You know the penalty for returning to our forest of Baltimore.." Midnight responded.

"Now, get out of our forest, and return to your.. Scorwolf forest.. We are finished here.." Scavenger said to Miki.

Miki then walked away, as Swoop, Skyla, and Butch all flew away, while Wolfe, Ozzy, Luka, and Swift all arrived back to the HOK. Scavenger then spoke to Hank.

"Hank? Take Midnight back to our home.." Scavenger said Hank.

Hank nodded and took Midnight back to Scavenger's home. It was time for Scavenger to talk to his daughter.

"Juniper? What did you think you're doing? You know you could've been killed today!" Scavenger gasped.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disobey you-" Juniper shook before her sentence was cut off.

"I'm telling you this because me and Midnight loved you.. We don't want to lose you.." Scavenger sighed.

"I know.." Juniper sighed.

"If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day, I won't be here, and you will carry on in my place. It's part of the Rusher team.." Scavenger explained.

"The Rusher team.." Juniper sighed.

"Exactly.. You need to be more careful.. As a future Rusher-" Scavenger said before his sentence is cut off.

"But what if I don't want to be a future Rusher? It's not fun.." Juniper asked.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a Rusher. It's in your blood...as I am. We are part of each other.." Scavenger said to Juniper.

"But what is scarier than the Anticorians?" Juniper asked.

"What is it?" Scavenger asked.

"Those Scorpion Wolves!" Juniper cheered.

"Heh heh.. Come here, you.." Scavenger laughed.

Scavenger and Juniper playfully shoved each other, and then began to walk.

SCAVENGER: _**As you go through life you see,**_

_**There is so much that we,**_

_**Don't understand..**_

SCAVENGER: _**And the only thing we know, **_

_**Is things don't always go,**_

_**The way we planned..**_

(The Wolf sternly look at the pup, before going back to the den to prevent from running away.)

SCAVENGER: _**But you'll see every day,**_

_**That we'll never turn away, **_

_**When it seems all your dream come undone..**_

SCAVENGER: _**We will stand by your side,**_

_**Filled with hope and filled with pride, **_

_**We are more than we are,**_

_**We are One..**_

(Birds grooming and Lynxes playing and jumping)

JUNIPER: _**If there's so much I must be,**_

_**Can I still just be me,**_

_**The way I am?**_

JUNIPER: _**Can I trust in my own heart**_

_**Or am I just one part**_

_**Of some big plan?**_

SCAVENGER: _**Your journey has only begun,**_

_**Is our pride, deep inside,**_

_**We are one..**_

_**(Family, Family, We are One..**_

_**Family, Family, We are One..)**_

SCAVENGER: _**We are one, You and I..**_

_**We are like the Earth and Sky,**_

_**One Family under the Sun,**_

_**We are One..**_

_**(Family, Family, We are One..**_

_**Family, Family, We are One..**_

_**Family, Family, We are One..**_

_**Family, Family, We are One..)**_

_(Song Ends..)_

Scavenger and Juniper flew back to their home right before the Sunset came..

_End of Chapter 1.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile.._

Koko and Mila were playing with each other, while Aivo walked around, speaking to Mila.

"Koko, Koko, Koko. The only Wolf of the pack.." Aivo snapped.

"Koko is STILL the only wolf in OUR pack.." Mila growled.

"Oh hey, Mila. Found your brother, eh? The chosen one.." Aivo guffaws, snapping a root onto Mila.

"Aivo.." A voice called.

Mika, the only Scorwolf of the pack walked towards her eldest son, Aivo.

"Don't do that to your sister.." Snapped Mika gently towards her son, Aivo.

Mika then carried her young son back to the den while the youngest daughter, Mila headed to the den while following her Mother.

"Come along, Aivo. We have some work to do.." Mika said to his eldest son, Aivo.

Aivo then ran towards the den before getting inside. The den was very dim, as torches were onto the cave walls.

"Now, Aivo. Once you start exploring on your own, you will be on your hunt.." Miki said to Aivo.

"Got it, Mother.." Aivo replied.

Miki then spoke to her two pups.

"And you, Mila and Koko. You must FIND the Raven, AND the Eagle when you grow up. It's part of your own mission.." Miki said.

"But, what if we get lost?" Koko asked.

"Don't worry.. You'll find your way back to the forest, and back to the den. Now, what should we do if you found these two Rusherz?" Miki asked after finishing her first sentence to their two pups.

"Defeat them.." Both pups replied.

"Good! Now, why won't you play outside?" Miki asked.

"Sure thing.." Mila replied.

"And make sure to go back to the den while I go hunting.." Miki informed.

"Got it.." Koko replied.

"Good deal, children.. Now, run along.." Miki said as the two pups exited the den.

Miki then decided to speak to her eldest son.

"Now, when you became an adult Scorwolf, YOU MUST find the Raven. ALong with the Eagle, these two MUST be defeated!" Miki informed.

"Yes, Mother.." Aivo growled.

"That's good, Aivo.. Now, run along outside.." Miki said to her son.

Aivo then ran outside before Miki then sat down.

* * *

_Years later.._

Many years, Juniper now became an adolescent, as Wolfe and Ozzy walked towards her.

"Well, this is it.. Your first...uh.." Ozzy stammered.

Scavenger then spoke to Ozzy before Wolfe spoke for the first time.

"Sea hunt. It's where Some Raven Rusherz hunt for..Crabs and..Sand crabs or something.." Scavenger replied.

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" Wolfe growled.

"Now now, Wolfe. Let Juniper do her hunt.." Midnight spoke.

"Wait. What's a sea hunt?" Juniper asked.

"A sea hunt is where you arrive at the beach, and look for some crabs, and fish.. Along with sand crabs, you can even hunt lobsters too!" Ozzy replied.

"Hmm. Very cool, Ozzy. I wonder what lobster she can find. Blue? Red?" Wolfe asked.

"Now, Wolfe. Let me do the hunting.." Juniper said to Wolfe.

"Juniper's right. Let her do the hunting." Scavenger replied.

"Oh, okay.." Wolfe sighed.

Scavenger then saw Skyla speaking to Butch.

"Now, Butch. You must find other fish to find at the sea. Once the fish jumps out of the water, you catch it with your beak." Skyla explained.

"Got it.." Butch replied.

"Oh, that's Butch. He's going to do the similar hunt. You're going on a hunt for other crabs and stuff." Scavenger replied.

"What's he going to hunt for?" Midnight asked.

"I think fish is what he's huntin'.." Scavenger replied.

Scavenger then realized Juniper's hunt hasn't started yet.

Oh! I almost forgot! Have fun..Sea huntin'!" Scavenger shouted.

Juniper and Butch both flew off to the beach, before sighing.

"I almost forgot to let her hunt.." Scavenger sighed.

"Don't worry, Scavenger. She'll come back soon." Midnight replied.

Wolfe and Ozzy both left Baltimore to arrive at the beach before Scavenger spoke to them.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you-" Scavenger spoke.

"They'll be fine, Scavs.." Swoop replied.

* * *

_Later.._

Wolfe and Ozzy are keeping track of Juniper and Butch while hunting. Ozzy then intimidated the pilot microphone as he spoke.

"This is your Ocelot speaking We are keeping in eye on the two birds." Ozzy spoke.

"Yep. And tail is up." Wolfe spoke.

Wolfe and Ozzy both got out after hiding behind a rock, watching Juniper hunt.

"Good news. She's hunting.." Ozzy replied.

"But, where's Butch?" Wolfe asked.

Ozzy then realized Butch was gone.

"Uh oh.. Did we lose him?" Ozzy shook.

But Wolfe looked closely, and saw Butch flying, catching the fish.

"Nope. He's still there.." Wolfe replied.

"Oh, thank gosh.." Ozzy sighed.

Butch then arrived back at land, placing the fish in a fish net.

"Butch! We almost lost you!" Ozzy shook.

"Ozzy! We didn't lose him! He was at the sea, catching fish!" Wolfe huffed.

"I was just catching fish, guys. I catch fish with my beak. It's what herons do." Butch replied.

"But what about Eagles? Do they catch stuff with their talons?" Ozzy asked.

"They do, but my Mom informed me to use my beak since I'm already wearing shoes.." Butch replied.

Juniper then places the crabs back onto the fishing net, along with the sand crabs, and the lobsters.

"All food's done.." Juniper replied.

Butch only caught two fish, while Juniper caught 4 Crabs, 7 Sand Fleas, and 2 Lobsters. That counts as 13 pieces of resources she hunted.

"Wow. I'm impressed, Juniper.." Butch shook.

Butch then flew off to catch another fish before Juniper flew back home with Wolfe and Ozzy. Once Butch continued hunting, Mila and Aivo watched him in sight.

"Are you ready?" Mila asked, with a ball in her mouth.

Yesiree!" Aivo cheered.

Mila threw the ball onto the ocean, and transformed into a Blitz Bot. The rest of the balls were now transformed into the rest before flying towards Butch. Butch then noticed that Blitz Bots are flying towards him. He panics and tries to fly back to his home while Mila and Aivo headed back to the den.

"Great one, Mila!" Aivo cheered.

"It's our mission, Aivo!" Mila growled.

Butch tried to fly back to his home, but then he was slammed by the Blitz Bot, falling into the sky. Swoop was walking back and forth, until he gasps when he sees Blitz Bots attacking Butch. Luckily, Juniper arrived home just in time to hear Swoop's warning.

"We must find Butch! Before it's too late!" Swoop shouted.

Juniper and her parents all flew away before Skyla and Swoop did the same. Wolfe and Ozzy both left Baltimore before arriving at the beach.

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

Koko then ran onto the sandy area, finding Butch falling into the sky, before plunging into the ocean.

"The Eagle.." Koko huffed.

Koko then quickly swam as Butch plunged into the ocean. Once Koko arrived towards Butch, he sinks. Koko quickly dives to get him out of the water, before they both arrived at land. Once they both arrived at land, Butch the coughed up water, before speaking.

"Koko!?" Butch shook.

"Yes.. It's me.." Koko said.

Koko! You're not allowed here! Your a Scorwolf, and you're our rivalry!" Butch shouted.

"But, I saved you!" Koko growled.

Swoop shouted, before landing onto the ground, screeching at Koko. Skyla then hugged Butch before Swoop spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Swoop growled.

"I was here to save your son from getting killed.." Koko huffed.

"Why do these Blitz Bots have to attack me!?" Butch shouted.

"You're lucky you aren't killed, Butch.. I almost lost you!" Swoop cried.

Juniper then hugged Butch before Scavenger.

"Koko doesn't belong here, Swoop.." Scavenger said.

"Yeah, you don't belong here." Juniper snarled.

"But-" Koko stammered.

"No buts, Koko!" Midnight yelled.

"I wanted to join your group.." Koko sighed.

"Never! You're banished from the forests! You belong in the Scorwolf forest after your Mother almost killed Peck during our battle years ago.." Scavenger snarled.

"I've left the forest. I know I'm a new Anticorian's subject, but can you please let me have a chance to join your team?" Koko asked gently.

Scavenger then looked hard at Midnight.

"It's your choice, Scavenger.." Midnight sighed.

"Alright. I'll let you stay. Only for TWO nights.." Scavenger replied to Koko.

Scavenger, Swoop, and the rest all flew back to the home, along with Koko.

* * *

_Back at the den.._

Miki was growling, in an angry tone as Aivo spoke.

"Did you see those bots fought Butch!? It was amazing!" Aivo asked.

"I was clearly happy, but I'm very disappointed that we didn't get a chance to get those two Rusherz! These two will pay.." Miki growled, scratching a rock.

"Should we continue looking for the two Rusherz?" Mila asked.

"Yes. But, we must find Koko first. I was really worried about him.." Miki cried.

"Don't cry, Mother. We'll find him.." Mila cooed.

Mila then calmed her Mother down, before beginning their next mission for Plan B.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

All of the team headed back to the city, and headed back to their home. Koko was about to stay inside with the team, but Scavenger screeched at him. Butch then speaks to Koko.

"Hey, uh.. Thanks for saving me today.." Butch said.

"You could've gotten yourself killed by now! I was lucky enough to save you.." Koko shook.

Juniper then spoke to Koko.

"Hey.. I was wondering. Can you go on our adventure with us tomorrow morning?" Juniper asked as Butch then walked inside.

"Uh.. I think so.." Koko replied.

"Juniper!" Scavenger shouted.

"Coming! We'll see you in the morning.." Juniper replied.

Koko then fell asleep inside a cave, next to their home.

* * *

_Later that night.._

Scavenger was shaking, and moving as he was having a nightmare about Peck being attacked by Miki.

"Peck!" Scavenger shouted.

Peck was stung by Miki's venom. Miki then laughed at Scavenger, before speaking.

"You.." Scavenger growled.

Miki continued to laugh, until morphing into Koko. Koko then managed to attack the frightened Scavenger. Closer to the impact, Scavenger woke up, panting. It was the only nightmare he had that night.

* * *

_That morning.._

Juniper, Butch, and Koko both exited out of the city, before speaking.

"Are you ready for our adventure, Koko?" Butch asked.

"I am.." Koko then spoke.

Mila then watched Koko out of the distance, speaking to herself.

"What are you doing, Koko!? Get Scavenger!" Mila growled to herself.

Mila then headed back to the den to report to Miki.

_End of Chapter 2.._

**Sorry for the long wait between Chapters. I was really busy with stuff. Anyways, I'll see you in the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Finale

_Meanwhile.._

Koko, Butch, and Juniper were outside, running. Once the adventure is prepared, Koko spoke to them.

"Alright. Where should we go?" Koko asked.

Before Juniper spoke, Wolfe and Ozzy ran towards them.

"I think we should go to the forest. Not the same forest you guys went there when you two are young.." Ozzy said both to Juniper and Butch.

"The different forest?" Wolfe asked.

"Fairwood Forest is where we should go." Ozzy replied to Wolfe.

"Roger that, Oz.." Wolfe spoke.

Wolfe and the rest of the team all went to Fairwood Forest while Swoop continued to watch them in distance.

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?" Swoop asked.

"Oh, they'll be fine. They'll need to get back home soon.." Skyla replied.

Swoop sighed as the team disappeared from the distance of the city.

_A while later.._

Koko and his team all arrived at the Fairwood Forest, before speaking.

"What are those?" Wolfe asked.

"Red-Bellied Woodpeckers. The tree-peckers in Baltimore.." Ozzy growled.

Ozzy then climbed onto a tree, as the woodpecker glared at him.

"Alright, Alright, Woodpecker! I need a tree to climb over there!" Ozzy yelled.

"What is he trying to do?" Juniper asked.

"I think he wants to climb some trees." Koko replied.

As the woodpecker pecked Ozzy on his nose, Ozzy fell down with a glowing red nose.

"Yep. I'm alright.." Ozzy groaned.

"Let's continue walking.." Butch said, as the team continued to walk.

While they continued to walk, Mila was on top of the tree, about to attack.

"Alright, Mila.. You can do this.." Mila growled to herself.

Butch and Juniper were sitting down on a grassy area next to a pond. Mila jumped out on top of the tre, as Butch and Juniper both walked away, leaving Mila falling onto the ground, getting up.

"Ugh.. WHY!?" Mila yelled.

The team continued to walk, as Mila tried to attack. Mila then snuck up towards Butch.

"You can do this.." Mila growled.

Mila tried to pounce on Butch, but as Butch found a penny on the ground, Mila missed the Eagle, and fell onto the ground.

"Oh! That's a shiny penny!" Butch shook.

Mila then managed to climb onto a tree before Butch noticed.

"Huh.. That's weird. I swear I heard a wolf growl behind me.." Butch said, suspiciously.

Butch and his team continued to walk, as Mila failed to catch the Eagle.

"Darn it! I was so close!" Mila yelled.

Aivo then climbed on top of the tree, towards Mila.

"I think the Eagle you're trying to catch wasn't Swoop.." Aivo informed.

"I wanted Koko to attack them!" Mila growled.

"I was saying that the Eagle was not Swoop.. The outfit he's wearing was different." Aivo replied.

"UGH!" Miki snarled.

_Meanwhile at Night.._

Butch and Juniper both arrived back at Fairwood Forest after their dinner, while Wolfe and Ozzy were both around.

"It's such a nice night, isn't it.." Juniper said to Butch.

"Yeah, it sure is.." Butch replied.

Midnight and Scavenger were outside, watching the two figures in distance.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Scavenger asked.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. Midnight replied.

"I'm pretty sure we'll take them soon. It looks really dark out here.." Scavenger sighed.

"You know what Scavenger? I think Juniper and Butch would look cute together.." Midnight giggled.

Juniper and Butch both walked towards the two figures, and spoke.

"It's kind of dark out here, Dad. Should we go back home?" Juniper asked.

"I think we should.." Scavenger replied.

The four figures all flew back home, while Koko is back at Miki's den.

_Back at Miki's den.._

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH THOSE RUSHERZ!" Miki yelled.

"Look. I became friends with them. I'm not just a Blitz bot subject. I'm a wolf.." Koko replied.

"No! You're a Blitz Bot! You're supposed to attack them! Not befriend them!" Miki snarled.

Miki tried to scratch Koko in the face, but managed to run outside.

"Next time, those Rusherz will pay.." Miki snarled.

_In the morning.._

Koko and his siblings arrived at the river with Scavenger, looking around.

"Alright, Aivo.. This is your plan.. Get that Raven.." Miki snarled.

Aivo agreed and ran towards the Raven. Scavenger shook and flew off. Aivo used his glowing wings to follow the Raven. Once the Raven hits the boulder, he was sent falling onto the grassy area, Aivo landed.

"Heh.. We got you-" Before Aivo finished his sentence, a voice called.

"HEY! Leave my Dad alone!" Juniper yelled.

Aivo tried to pounce on Juniper, but she dodged the attack, and used her attack on Aivo. Juniper flew off, before Aivo shook in anger.

"Why you.." Aivo growled.

Midnight then carried Scavenger with her back, and flew to a cliff-like place.

"Go get them.." Miki snarled.

Aivo flew towards the cliff area, as Koko was towards the figures.

"Huh? KOKO! ATTACK THEM!" Aivo yelled.

"Never.." Koko replied.

"What do you mean never!? Get them!" Mila yelled.

Miki then flew with the two Scorwolves, and landed in the cliff area.

"C'mon, Koko! Attack them!" Mila yelled.

"No.." Koko replied.

"NO!? ATTACK THEM!" Mila snarled.

Butch tried to pounce on Miki, but managed to attack him, leaving him skidding onto the ground, leaving Juniper shocked.

"BUTCH!" Juniper yelled.

Juniper then tackled Miki, before they both landed onto a rocky cliff. Miki was hanging onto a cliff, struggling to climb on top.

"Hold my wing, Miki.." Juniper said, trying to make Miki hold her wing.

Miki refused to let go of her hate, as her glowing wings formed. Miki replied to Juniper, and jumped off, flying back to the portal to her former home planet. Aivo was watching his mother fly back home, before following her back to the planet. Mila then watched the two in distance, before Miki spoke.

"C'mon! Battle's over!" Miki growled.

"No.." Mila said, letting go of her hate.

"What!?" The four Rushers shook along with Koko.

"I want to join the team. I don't want to be a Blitz Bot subject. I want to be part of a good team.." Mila sighed.

Miki snarled after Mila replied.

"NO! You have to come home with me!" Miki snarled.

"Never. I want to join the good guys now.." Mila replied.

Miki then growled before teleporting back to her former home planet with her older son, Aivo. Koko was in shock after what Mila had said.

"Mila? Why did you want to join the good team now?" Koko shook.

"I don't want to be a Blitz Bot subject. I want to be a good ally.. Like you guys.." Mila replied.

Scavenger then took Juniper back to land before speaking.

"You want to..join our team?" Scavenger asked.

"Yes. I want to join the good team. I want to be a good ally. Not a bad ally.." Mila sighed.

"Well, I'll accept it.. Thanks for joining our team, Mila." Scavenger replied.

"And you can thank Koko for joining our team.." Midnight replied.

Swoop carried the slight-injured Butch, as Juniper ran towards him.

"Butch.. Are you..Are you alright?" Juniper asked, shaking.

"I'm alright.. All I got is a sore arm, and a...slightly-sprained leg.." Butch replied.

"Alright, Butch. Let us all go home now.. I think you need some rest.." Swoop cooed.

Scavenger and the rest of his team all arrived back in Baltimore after Miki and Aivo both teleported back to their former home planet.

_A while later.._

Koko and Mila went inside to check on Butch. Koko then spoke to him before Butch replied.

"How's your leg, Butch?" Koko asked.

"It's feeling a little sore, but I'm alright now.." Butch replied.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Butch. Juniper's coming right now.." Mila responded.

Juniper came inside Butch's room to check on him. Koko spoke to Juniper that Butch is healing up, syaing that he is alright.

"Thank goodness you are alright, Butch.." Juniper sighed, hugging him.

The hug broke free before Juniper kissed Butch on the forehead, leaving him blush.

"I think Juniper likes you.." Mila giggled.

Butch stopped blushing, and responded to Koko and Mila, after Scavenger talked to Midnight.

"I know.. Also, Scavenger wants you two outside.." Butch replied.

Koko and Mila both went outside before Butch fell asleep. When they are both outside, Scavenger turned to the two Wolf bots.

"Sonar wants to see you guys.." Scavenger said to both Wolves.

Koko and Mila both arrived towards Sonar to get their scorpion-like tails removed. When the robotic tails are removed, Koko now has his normal tail back, along with Mila.

"And done! Your..uh.." Sonar stammered.

"Robotic Scorpion tails?" Koko asked.

"Yeah! Your Robotic Scorpion tails are now removed! You two can go back inside now.." Sonar replied.

Koko and Mila both arrived back towards Scavenger to talk. Mila now has a fluffy tail, while Koko..has a stubby tail..

"I'm glad we're not subjects anymore.. Right?" Koko asked Mila.

"Yep. We're not just bots anymore. We're normal dogs now!" Mila cheered.

Scavenger and Juniper both walked towards the two wolves, and spoke.

"You two can come back to Baltimore if you want to. I'm just glad you two are joining the team.." Scavenger said to the two figures.

"Thanks, Scavenger.. We'll come back to the forest, It's getting dark now.." Koko replied.

Koko and Mila went back to the forest before Scavenger spoke.

"I'm really surprised Mila actually became good now.." Scavenger shook.

"Mila said that she wants to join our team.." Juniper replied.

"I know, Juniper. I feel like Koko and Mila are becoming good now.." Scavenger sighed.

"I'm just glad Mila and Koko are becoming good partners now.." Midnight replied.

"I think we should get inside. I'm gettin' tired.." Scavenger yawned.

"Let's get ourselves ready for bed.. It's getting late.." Juniper replied to Scavenger.

Scavenger and the two Ravens all prepared for bed, before morning arose.

_Present day.._

Juniper was standing up, as Koko and Mila got up. Scavenger then got up, and spoke to her.

"Ready to become a future Rusher?" Scavenger.

"Yes, I am.." Juniper replied.

Butch also became the future Rusher for the team. Juniper walked towards him and spoke.

"You're a future Rusher now.. I'm so proud of you.." Juniper cooed, kissing Butch on his forhead, leaving him blushing a little..

"I think Juniper likes you, Butch.." Skyla giggled.

"I know, Mom.." Butch huffed.

Skyla and Butch both flew back to the HOK as Sonar walked towards Scavenger.

"It's good to have your daughter to be a future Rusher now.." Sonar laughed.

"I know, Sonar. I'm really glad she is now.." Scavenger sighed happily.

Scavenger and Midnight both watched the sunrise, before Koko and Mila walked towards them.

"Welcome to the team, Koko.." Scavenger said, hugging Koko.

"And welcome to the team, Mila.." Midnight replied, hugging Mila.

The hug broke free, before Scavenger, Midnight, Mila, and Koko both continued to watch the sunrise.

_The End.._

**I really hope you liked this story! It was really fun to write, and since the story's finished, I'll write more stories with the future Rusherz in the future. I hope you liked the story, and I'll see you in the next one! :D**


End file.
